The amazing adventures of the Charmings
by Oncerobsession
Summary: Imagine that the curse never happened... the Charming family had 3 kids Emma, Owen and Ava these are there stories. Me and ObsessedOncer's story


The amazing adventures of Charmings

Chapter 1  
"Daddy! Daddy I wanna sit like a big kid! Can I sit on your lap?!" She gave him her usual puppy dog look.  
"No you have to sit in your high chair just like your brother and sister did when they were your age. It wouldn't be fare. No go sit back down before dinner is served." She turned back around and stompped her way back to her seat.  
Charming sighed and said "fine Ava you can come back and sit on daddy's lap." The little four year old climbed up on her fathers lap.  
"Do we have to go over this everyday? This is the second time she has sat with you this week" Emma stated.  
Charming turned his head to look at Emma "What she just wants to sit with me?!"  
"But it's not fare for the rest of us. We never got you to let us sit with you..." Emma sat there in her seat and just sighed.  
"Emma please don't start it's been a long day for all of us can we please not argue?" Snow pleaded. The servers then came out and placed the dishes at the table. No matter what mood the charmings were in they always had the curticy to say thank you to their servers.  
"Fine I just wanted it to be known!" She speared the broccoli with her fork angrily. It was silent for a few minutes when Ava spoke up to her father.  
"Daddy is this my fault..." Everyone stopped at looked at each other.  
"No honey it's no ones fault. It was just a misunderstanding. Everythings ok" he smiled at her and smiled to everyone else at the table. Snow looked over to the 9 year old at the table.  
"Owen! Get that book off the table its dinner!" He looked up shocked and guilty at the same time as he sat it down next to his chair.  
"Why?." Still looking at everyone starring at him now. "It's just my book I was just drawing you guys didn't even notice me till now..."  
"Thats because you never talk so no one ever notices you" emma said  
"No I try to talk but no one ever cares"  
"Ya, sure you do! No one can ever hear you with that dumb book in your face"  
"Its not dumb!" Owen then pounded his fist on the table making everyone else jump. Snow glanced at Charming and sighed.  
"Cant we ever have one peaceful dinner?" Snow asked, suprisingly calm.  
"Can I be excused?" Owen asked, but before anyone could disagree he grabbed his plate and book and walked down the hallway into his room.  
Emma went to stand up too but was then inturupted by by snow "I dont think so emma you started this so you are staying right here and finishing your dinner." Emma then sat back down rolling her eyes and went back to stabbing at the broccli on her plate.  
"I don't see why you guys let the little ones do anything they want, yet you guys are super strict with me! Losen the reins a bit guys!"  
Snow sat there and sighed "Emma we are equal with all three of you guys I don't see why your acting this way." Charming and Ava just sat ther quietly listening to their conversation.  
"It's fine you know just forget I said it. I'm done with dinner. Thank you" she got up out of her chair and walked up the corendore stairs to her room.  
"I'm done too" ava said jumping off of her dads lap "I love you mommy and daddy" she then smiled and skipped down the hall into her bedroom.  
Charming and Snow looked at eachother and smiled. "Remember when Emma was like that?" Charming said. Snow sighed at the memory of when her daughter always used to play with her singing and dancing, smiling at everyone she saw.  
"And do you remeber when Owen was little, he talked all day long" sighed Snow. Both parents sat in the silence soaking in the old memories.  
After a long moment of silence Snow came up with an idea. "How about starting tomorrow we get to know Owen and Emma better! I will go with Emma and you can go with Owen and we'll get to know them before they grow up to be the rulers! And I am sure Johana wont mind watching Ava!" Snow smiled at her brilliant idea.  
Charming smiled back at her. "Sounds like a great idea! But tonight we should just let them be, and go put Ava to sleep." Charming and Snow stood up, and went down the hall holding hands and walked into Ava's room to say goodnight.


End file.
